


Winter Spring Summer or Fall

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e10 Faith Based Initiative, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: So you've been faking it all these years?





	Winter Spring Summer or Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall**

**by: Angie**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/T  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.  
**Summary:** So you’ve been faking it all these years?  
**Spoiler:** Post Ep. to ‘Faith Based Initiative’.  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated. >  
**Author's Note:** For IDreamofAJ, who wanted something gentle. 

"So you’ve been faking it all these years?" Toby turned the intricately cut glass so that its square edge lined up exactly with CJ’s dining table.

"That’s a loaded question. I’m not sure I care to answer." CJ leaned across and poured more of the amber liquid into his glass.

Toby couldn’t suppress a chuckle. "You know, the funniest thing to me wasn’t all that crap about who you choose to lay that lovely head of yours next to at night, but," he laughed again, "that anyone would believe that you could play basketball." Toby lifted his glass and cradled it against his chest, his other hand pressing gently against his lips before stroking down his chin over his newly trimmed beard.

"You’re looking dapper these days. Having to face the cameras has had at least one positive effect…" CJ paused and then allowed herself a full-blown smile for the first time that day. "I could have taken off your head with that basketball this morning."

"I don’t think Kate realized just how much danger she was in," Toby sipped his scotch, "though you could have at least tried to swing it towards Will."

"I hear you were civil to him today."

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Civil? He said I was civil?"

"He didn’t exactly say, but he had that kind of smug look on his face that makes you want to slap him."

"Or throw a basketball at his head."

CJ laughed. "Or throw a basketball at his head." She glanced at her watch.

Toby drained his drink and stood. "What time are you meeting Tommy?"

"Nine." She held out a hand and was pulled to her feet.

Toby shrugged into his coat and rolled his eyes as CJ tucked his scarf around his neck "You’re the only one who insists on doing this… thing. Not even my mother got away with it." He slapped at her hands, then caught one as she stepped back, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Well, someone’s got to look after you…" She stopped and picked a thread from his lapel, her eyes looking every where but at his. "You know I’d kiss you, but someone might write about it and post it on the internet…"

"And then your cover would be blown."

"And then my cover would be blown. No more woman of mystery."

Toby drew his gloves out of his pockets and carefully put them on, making sure each finger was pushed fully into the worn leather. "Well if it helps, you’ve always eluded me."

Pressing her cheek against the warmth of his, she kissed him anyway.

End.


End file.
